White
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Kisah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Mencintai karena hati, bukan fisik. [VKook feat. MinYoon. Top!Taehyung & Jimin, Bot!Jungkook & Yoongi.]
1. A Beautiful Man

**Dislcaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Main pair:** VKook / TaeKook.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini mengandung percintaan sesama jenis. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jim, aku pulang, ya."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Tae. Walaupun kota ini aman tapi, masih ada kemungkinan terjadinya kriminalitas."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Sampai jumpa besok. Pukul sembilan pagi, kampus."

Aku berjalan menjauhi pekarangan rumah Jimin, sahabatku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Kulihat bulan cembung yang menyinari malam. Arlojiku menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih duapuluh menit.

Aku merapatkan jaketku dan menarik ritsletingnya sampai leherku. Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan bus terakhir yang datang sekitar duapuluh menit lagi.

Jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Aku tahu, perumahan Jimin memang daerah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat jika sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam. Tempat ini memang cocok untuk orang-orang yang ingin menghindari keramaian kota atau mungkin mahasiswa yang sedang stres menghadapi skripsinya.

Kulihat arlojiku, sepuluh menit lagi tepat pukul setengah sebelas. Aku masih duduk menunggu di halte bus. Aku percaya, bus itu tidak akan pernah terlambat datang. Saat menunggu bus, perutku berbunyi. Aku baru ingat belum makan apapun sejak pulang dari kampus. Bukan, bukannya Jimin jahat tidak memberiku makan. Hanya saja aku menolak memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan olehnya. Aku yang sedang sibuk dengan skripsiku, akan melupakan rasa laparku dan juga waktu yang telah kulewati.

Aku merogoh tasku. Berharap ada sepotong roti yang seingatku baru kubeli di kantin siang ini. Syukurlah, roti itu ada. Aku membuka bungkusnya tidak sabaran dan melahap roti itu cepat-cepat.

Kulihat dari kejauhan, ada seorang laki-laki muda berjalan menuju halte bus ini. Dia yang mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih, tampak begitu mencolok di antara kegelepan. Poni karamelnya tertiup angin malam. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Cantik dan manis. Aku terpana olehnya. Dia tersenyum tipis padaku. Lalu duduk di sebelahku. Ia merogoh tas selempang putihnya. Ah, kenapa dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih begitu? Kuat sekali dia, sampai tidak memakai mantel ataupun jaket di malam sedingin ini, pikirku.

Aku membuang bungkus rotiku. Laki-laki itu tampak sibuk dengan buku catatan kecilnya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit. Sesekali ia menutup buku itu dan memejamkan matanya, seperti ia sedang menghafal sesuatu.

Sudah pukul setengah sebelas lebih sepuluh menit dan bus terakhir masih belum sampai. Kami masih duduk di halte bus dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Aku berdeham sebentar sebelum membuka percakapan.

"Malam yang dingin, ya?" tanyaku, basa-basi. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Sendirian malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari tasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Kupikir ia tidak mendengarku karena suara angin yang ribut sekali. Saat aku hendak mengulang pertanyaanku, dia menunjukkan hasil tulisannya padaku.

Aku baru sadar, ada alat bantu pendengaran di telinganya. Dia bisu dan tuli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Tae!" Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku mendapati Jimin sedang berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Oh. Halo, Jim."

"Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat, kenapa?" Jimin memukul pelan bahuku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Memang, cuacanya sedang tidak bagus. Semalam kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Ngantuk," jawabku singkat. Sampai di kelas aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja. Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali sampai-sampai semua yang kulihat bergoyang.

"Tae, kalau kau tidak kuat ikut kelas, sebaiknya kau pergi ke klinik saja."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Jim. Aku akan tidur sebelum dosen Cho masuk."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Jimin sudah hafal betul dengan sifatku. Aku keras kepala dan ia tidak pernah memaksaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba tidur agar pusingku sedikit berkurang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sadar, laki-laki itu tuli sudah pasti ia tidak bisa bicara. Kubaca tulisan di bukunya.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu di klinik dekat sini."

"Lalu, kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

Entah mengapa aku penasaran tentangnya atau aku hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana? Kupikir keduanya beda tipis. Lalu, laki-laki itu menulis lagi di buku catatannya.

"Aku akan pulang. Rumahku bukan di daerah sini."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Laki-laki itu selalu tersenyum tipis. Aku merasakan hatiku sedikit menghangat melihat senyumannya. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, bahkan lebih dari seorang perempuan. Kulitnya yang putih mulus itu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Ah, aku baru ingat, dia tidak mengenakan jaket ataupun mantel.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan jaket atau mantel? Malam ini 'kan sangat dingin?"

Dia menulis lagi. Aku dengan sabar menunggunya. Kemudian kubaca lagi tulisannya yang rapi itu.

"Aku tidak kedinginan. Tubuhku tidak merasakan dingin."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lagi. Aku baru ingat kalau di tas ranselku masih tersimpan sweater cokelat berkancing yang lumayan tebal. Kuambil dan kuberikan padanya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak merasa dingin, tidak apa. Tapi, cobalah pakai sweater itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang tidak memakai pakaian hangat di cuaca sedingin ini," ucapku. Dia memakai sweater pemberianku dan tersenyum manis padaku. Lalu, pulpennya kembali menari di atas kertas putih itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku merasa nyaman," tulisnya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengganggukan kepalaku. Bus yang kami tunggu pun datang. Ketika kami di dalam bus, aku bertanya pada supirnya perihal keterlambatan bus yang datang. Lalu, supir itu bilang, ada kecelakaan di halte sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda ditabrak mobil dan terlempar ke dekat halte sebelumnya. Pelaku yang menabrak tidak bertanggung jawab. Tabrak lari.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku paham. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada laki-laki muda yang bersamaku tadi. Dia sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dan kini ia tertidur pulas.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah cantiknya yang tertidur pulas. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Lama-kelamaan mataku terasa berat dan aku pun jatuh tertidur, sama sepertinya.

 **.**

Begitu aku bangun aku sudah sampai di halte dekat apartemenku. Aku melihat ke sebelahku dan kosong. Penyesalan menggerogoti hatiku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah turun di halte sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namanya. Aku hanya bisa berharap, malam itu bukanlah malam pertama sekaligus terakhir aku bertemu dengan laki-laki cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae? Tae! Kim Taehyung!"

"Hah? Oh ada apa?"

"Dosen Cho sudah datang. Kau kuat ikut kelas? Tidak usah dipaksa kalau tidak kuat."

Aku merenggangkan otot tubuhku sebentar. Dosen tua itu sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan intimidasi milikinya.

"Terima kasih, Jim. Aku masih kuat."

"Hm? Baguslah."

Setelahnya aku hanya mendengarkan dosen tua itu berceloteh ria di depan kelas. Sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Aku hanya pura-pura mendengarkannya, karena di pikiranku hanya ada laki-laki cantik yang kutemui semalam.

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Sepulang kuliah aku mampir lagi ke rumah Jimin. Aku menyelesaikan skripsiku di rumahnya ditemani secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula sekalipun.

"Tae, kau ini kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Aku balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar laptopku. Kuminum kopi hitamku itu hingga bersisa setengah.

"Setahuku kau tidak suka kopi hitam. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Supaya aku kuat melotot semalaman," jawabku ngawur. Tidak sepenuhnya ngawur karena memang aku tidak ingin tertidur di bus seperti kemarin malam. Aku ingin tahu di mana rumah laki-laki cantik itu.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu. Serius, kau 'kan sakit, kenapa minum kopi hitam?"

Tanganku berhenti mengetik. Aku ingat, beberapa jam yang lalu tubuhku terasa tidak enak sekali. Berat dan kepalaku pusingnya minta ampun. Tapi, mengapa menjelang malam aku malah sehat-sehat saja?

"Mungkin efek bangun pagi secara paksa."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun lagi padaku dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar dengan mantel tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Ia pamit padaku, pergi ke minimarket katanya. Bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah habis. Aku yang biasanya malas sekali keluar rumah malah memilih untuk ikut dengannya.

Kami pergi berdua. Aku mengerang ketika angin-angin itu terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang rusukku. Jimin pun tidak jauh beda denganku. Sampai di minimarket kami langsung menyeduh _vanila latte_. Petugas minimarket itu menggratiskan kopi hangat itu untuk kami berdua. Kami memilih untuk duduk di pojok minimarket.

Saat aku dan Jimin sedang duduk dan menikmati minuman kami, aku melihat laki-laki cantik itu. Dia sedang mengelap kaca klinik di seberang sana. Aku ingin sekali keluar dan menyapanya namun hujan lebat turun tanpa disangka-sangka. Sial sekali, pikirku. Setidaknya aku yakin, malam ini aku dan laki-laki itu akan bertemu kembali di halte.

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Jim."

"Besok kau berkunjung lagi?"

Aku terkekeh. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Ingin aku tinggal di sini, ya?"

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memasang ekspresi geli dan jijik padaku. "Justru aku malah kerepotan tiap kali kedatangan tamu sepertimu. Aku sih berharap kedatangan tamu yang cantik seperti si Seoltang."

Aku mendecih tapi, aku tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Awalnya juga niatku memang bercanda. Namun dahiku berkerut ketika mendengar kata "Seoltang" dari mulut Jimin.

"Seoltang? Siapa?"

"Oh iya, kau belum tahu, ya. Aku punya _gebetan_. Dia seorang pustakawan. Kami bertemu di perpustakaan kota."

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku kasihan sekali padanya kalau begitu. Orang yang menyukainya adalah orang yang tidak menyukai buku."

"Bangsat kau, Kim."

Jimin bersiap melemparkan sepatu ke arahku. Aku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku pulang. Terima kasih telah memberikan tumpangan."

Aku berjalan santai menuju halte bus. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, arlojiku menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih duapuluh menit. Lagi-lagi bulan cembung itu menyinari malam. Namun malam ini bulannya tampak lebih cembung dari yang kemarin. Jalanan juga tidak begitu sepi seperti kemarin. Bahkan beberapa orang masih berjalan di pinggir jalanan.

Aku melihat halte bus itu. Laki-laki cantik itu duduk di sana, dengan pakaian serba putihnya. Ia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berlari kecil ke arah halte. Aku duduk lebih dekat dengannya, tidak seperti kemarin yang jauh-jauhan.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menulis.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." _Meskipun tadi siang aku sempat tidak enak badan,_ tambahku dalam hati.

Hening menyelimuti kami selama beberapa detik. Aku menepuk dahiku cukup keras, sampai-sampai dia terkejut.

"Lupa berkenalan denganmu. Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau siapa?" Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan info tentang si cantik ini.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal."

"Oh, Jungkook, ya? Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku?"

Ia menulis lagi. "Seharusnya aku sudah kuliah tapi, hyung melarangku." Si cantik ini punya saudara kandung?

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya hal lain, tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki lain menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue to chapter 2.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Sign Language

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Kami berdua sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seorang laki-laki cantik berkulit seputih salju, sangat senada dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia menghampiri kami yang sedang memandanginya dari halte. Sedetik kemudian Jungkook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kookie, kenapa tidak mengabari hyung?"

Laki-laki itu bertanya sambil memperagakan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Aku tahu, itu bahasa isyarat. Kulihat Jungkook, dia membalas gerakan laki-laki itu dengan gerakan yang tidak kumengerti lagi.

"Lain kali kau harus bawa ponselmu. Lalu, kau sendiri siapa?" Kini laki-laki itu bertanya padaku. Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Halo. Nama saya Kim Taehyung. Kebetulan saya sedang menunggu bus juga di sini bersama Jungkook," jawabku.

Aku membungkukan tubuhku, menghormati dirinya yang kurasa lebih tua dariku. Dia tatap aku, sayangnya tatapan itu sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku jadi bingung, apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Terima kasih telah menemani Jungkook. Kookie ayo, kita pulang." Laki-laki cantik itu mengambil tas Jungkook dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menatapku lagi. Kulihat Jungkook buru-buru menulis di bukunya.

" **Taehyung-ssi, maafkan kakakku. Aku pulang dulu, ya."**

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati, ya."

Jungkook tersenyum padaku. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berlari menyusul kakaknya yang berada di seberang jalan, dekat mobil putihnya. Jungkook dan kakaknya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Aku sadar, mungkin karena Jungkook yang berbeda membuat kakaknya sedikit sensitif pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka.

Mengingat gerakan kakak Jungkook, aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa isyarat. Itu memudahkan orang biasa berkomunikasi dengan orang seperti Jungkook.

Tapi, aku agak sedikit aneh. Jungkook mampu menangkap apa yang aku bicarakan padanya di awal pertemuan. Padahal menurutku saat itu angin sangat ribut. Apa dia membaca gerak bibirku?

"Halo, Jim?"

" _Halo. Tae? Ada apa?_ "

"Carikan klub bahasa isyarat di sekitar kampus kita."

" _Hah?_ "

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Esoknya, aku sampai di kampus tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Aku menyuruh Jimin agar datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku yakin, pasti laki-laki itu akan datang sambil mengomel.

"Tae! Sialan! Kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti masih kencan dengan bantal dan selimutku semalam. Kau tahu, aku sulit untuk tidur kembali setelah bangun."

Aku hanya diam. Aku sudah kebal dengan omelannya. Aku menarik kursi paling belakang. Jimin mengikutiku, ia ambil kursi di sebelahku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mencari klub bahasa isyarat?"

"Orang yang kudekati punya kekurangan," jawabku apa adanya. Tak apa, toh, aku dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih sama-sama bayi.

Aku melihat respon Jimin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Sungguh? Pertemukan aku dengannya, Tae. Aku ingin menjadi temannya."

Jimin memang baik. Tak salah aku memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Jimin memang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja. Maksudku tidak begitu kaya, tetapi tidak miskin juga. Namun satu hal yang membuatku salut pada keluarganya. Mereka tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk besedekah, sekalipun sebenarnya mereka sedang membutuhkannya.

"Boleh saja. Aku akan mampir ke rumahmu. Kalau aku pulang, kau harus ikut denganku sampai halte bus."

"Kalian bertemu di halte bus?"

"Ya," aku menjawabnya singkat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sosok kakak Jungkook. Aku jadi tidak yakin malam ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya kakak Jungkook itu akan menjemputnya dan berakhir dengan aku yang duduk sendirian di halte bus. Menunggu bus yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering terlambat datang.

"Hei, Tae, kenapa?"

"Ah..., tidak. Semalam aku bertemu dengan kakaknya."

"Hah? Secepat itu?"

"Kupikir bukan pertemuan yang cukup menyenangkan. Tatapan kakaknya sangat tidak bersahabat."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kakaknya cantik?"

Aku mendengus. Dasar _playboy_. "Sangat cantik melebihi perempuan meskipun dia seorang laki-laki. Kulitnya putih bersih, bersinar."

"Wow. Kau seolah-olah sedang memuji kakaknya, Tae. Kau suka pada kakaknya atau adiknya?"

"Aku memang memuji kakaknya. Aku suka kakaknya, tetapi aku jauh lebih suka pada adiknya," jawabku dengan nada sebal. Jimin terkekeh dan itu semakin membuatku sebal padanya.

"Kau sendiri? Coba, kenalkan aku pada Min Yoongi supaya aku percaya bahwa kau tidak aseksual."

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung."

Kami pergi dari kursi kami. Aku memukul kepala Jimin dan berlari sekencang mungkin darinya. Kami berlarian, membawa gulungan kertas sebagai senjata kami. Beberapa mahasiswa melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kami. Masa bodo, aku dan Jimin memang sering bertingkah kekanakan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Kami berlari sampai di kelas. Masih kosong. Nafas kami tersenggal-senggal. Kulihat Jimin, dia tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Larimu cepat juga, Tae."

"Ingat, aku punya kaki lebih panjang darimu."

"Sialan."

Aku terkekeh. Kami tertidur sampai Dosen Jung datang ke kelas kami. Seharusnya kami tidak ada kelas hari ini, tetapi aku dan Jimin ingin ikut kelas tambahan Dosen Jung. Kami ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masa kuliah kami.

Setelah kelas selesai, aku dan Jimin pergi ke klub bahasa isyarat yang Jimin temukan untukku. Letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kampus kami. Hanya dengan menaiki bus sekitar limabelas menit kami sudah sampai di depan toko kue milik Seokjin hyung, sepupuku yang baru saja bertunangan. Klub bahasa isyarat hanya berselisih tiga toko dari toko kue Seokjin hyung.

"Selamat datang. Halo, Jimin!"

"Jim, kenapa dia tahu namamu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku juga belajar bahasa isyarat di sini. Eomma yang menyarankan."

"Kau bisa? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku juga masih belajar, Tae. Aku takut salah memperagakan. Kalau salah bisa bahaya tahu. Maknanya berubah."

Aku mengangguk paham. Pekerja dengan _nametag_ Kang Daniel itu tersenyum pada kami. Jimin dan Kang Daniel itu mengobrol santai.

Ternyata Kang Daniel adalah sepupu Jimin. Sungguh, aku baru tahu. Dulunya dia menetap di Jepang dan baru pindah ke Seoul sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Jadi, Taehyung hyung mau ikut klub ini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa motivasi hyung ikut ke klub ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu, dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Aku menyukai seseorang, tetapi dia memiliki kekurangan."

Mata Daniel terbuka lebih lebar, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Dia orang yang beruntung disukai laki-laki sepertimu, hyung."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kami masuk ke ruangan berwarna _baby blue_. Di sana ada beberapa anak-anak kecil yang sedang menggambar dan menulis.

"Kami juga membuka taman kanak-kanak."

Aku melihat mereka lagi. Mereka tersenyum. Mereka tertawa. Mereka bahagia. Di antara mereka, ada seorang anak dengan keterbelakangan lain atau maaf, seorang autis. Tapi, tetap saja, mereka bermain bersama. Mereka belajar bersama.

"Aku tahu, jika hati kita tulus, kita akan tersenyum ketika melihat mereka."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Bingung dengan apa yang Jimin katakan.

"Tadi kau tersenyum, hyung saat melihat mereka bermain," kata Daniel tiba-tiba.

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku salah tingkah. Baru kali ini aku mau repot-repot melakukan suatu hal yang baru demi orang lain. Demi seorang laki-laki cantik yang baru kukenal akhir-akhir ini. Demi Jeon Jungkook.

"Daniel."

"Iya, hyung?"

"Kapan kita mulai belajar? Ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Jungkook sedang duduk santai di teras rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk di sana. Hanya secangkir teh dengan sebuah buku tebal yang menemaninya. Ia sama sekali tidak membuka buku tebal kesukaannya.

Kakaknya baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Helaan nafas meluncur mulus dari bibir mungilnya. Laki-laki pucat itu menaruh belanjaannya di meja makan dan segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Kookie?"

Ia menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. Jungkook tersenyum dan menggerakan tangannya.

" **Hyung, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku mau ikut."**

Laki-laki pucat itu tertawa lalu, ia menggerakan tangannya sambil berucap lembut.

"Hari ini kau di rumah saja, ya? Lagipula sudah ada yang bertugas di klinik kita, bukan?"

Jungkook cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kakaknya mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Jungkook. Keadaan rumahnya sangat sunyi saat itu. Hanya ada suara gemericik air mancur di kolam ikan.

Laki-laki pucat itu duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Kookie, aku tahu kau ingin memiliki teman, tetapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang di luar sana. Aku hanya ingin kau terus bersama kami," ucap laki-laki itu tetap dengan gerakan tangan.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia paham mengapa kakak-kakaknya tampak _overprotective_ kepadanya. Kakak-kakaknya itu sangat menyayanginya sama seperti Jungkook menyayangi mereka. Tetapi, Jungkook juga bosan jika terus bekerja di rumah. Menggambar desain pakaian dan sesekali keluar mengunjungi butik miliknya dan kakaknya.

Melihatnya, helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir si pucat. Entah sudah berapa keberuntungannya menghilang. Laki-laki itu menarik kursinya agar dekat dengan Jungkook. Dipeluknya tubuh Jungkook yang lebih besar darinya.

"Maafkan kami, Kookie. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan saya... Semua file fanfiksi ada di flashdisk saya dan flashdisknya baru ketemu, makanya baru bisa update... Sekali lagi, mohon maaf...**


	3. A Sweet Librarian

"Tae, aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Hah? Kenapa, Jim?"

"Aku ada urusan. Ibuku datang ke rumahku dan ia sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana. Aku tidak ingin diamuk ibuku jika dia melihat rumahku berantakan."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati, Jim."

"Yoo."

Sepulang dari klub bahasa isyarat, aku memilih untuk mampir ke café sepupuku. Cafénya ramai, apalagi di jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. Banyak remaja yang memilih untuk belajar di café sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman manis kesukaan mereka.

Kulihat Seokjin hyung sedang menelepon dekat meja kasir. Kuhampiri saja dia yang sedang serius menelepon.

"Hyung!"

"Astaga, Tae! Jangan buat orang jantungan!"

Aku terkekeh. "Iya-iya, maaf."

Seokjin hyung mendelik kesal. Lalu, ia melanjutkan kegiatan meneleponnya. Aku yakin dia sedang menelepon tunangannya. Berkali-kali rona merah di pipi tembamnya itu muncul.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi _bar_ dan memesan satu _brownies_. Kupesan juga dua kotak _medium brownies_ , untuk Jimin dan untuk Jungkook. Masa bodo jika aku bertemu atau tidak dengan Jungkook malam ini, aku tetap membeli _brownies_ nya.

"Nah Tae, maaf, ya. Tadi aku menerima telepon dari Namjoon," kata Seokjin hyung ketika ia menutup teleponnya. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, hyung. Beda, ya yang sudah punya pasangan."

"Hei! Salahkan saja dirimu yang betah melajang itu. Kapan punya kekasih, eh?"

Alisku bertaut. "Jadi, kau sedang mengejekku, hyung?"

Seokjin hyung menertawaiku. Aku cukup sensitif jika menyinggung masalah kekasih. Bukannya aku tidak laku, hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Aku tidak ingin seperti lagu _Blank Space_. Aku tidak punya banyak ruang untuk nama mantanku. Aku hanya menyediakan satu ruang. Untuk pendampingku, sosok yang benar-benar kucintai nanti.

Kembali pada keadaan awal. Seokjin hyung masih saja menertawaiku. Sampai-sampai wajahnya merah. Asal kau tahu, tawa Seokjin hyung itu seperti bunyi kaca berdecit.

"Ya, ya. Hyung, cukup tertawanya. Kau memalukan."

"Tidak peduli. Biar saja aku memalukan toh, ada yang mau denganku, 'kan? Tampan pula."

"Aku tidak tahu, Namjoon hyung itu kerasukan apa sampai-sampai ia jatuh cinta padamu. Kau sihir dia, ya?"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka tangannya melayang ke arahku.

"Sakit!" Aku mengaduh. Dia sudah berhenti tertawa tapi, wajahnya datar. Ya, tak apalah dia marah daripada terus-menerus tertawa.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara."

"Iya, iya. Maaf, hyung."

Aku malas berdebat memilih untuk mengalah. Tak lama kemudian pesananku datang.

"Masih suka _brownies_ -ku?" tanya Seokjin hyung tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memotong _brownies_ yang kupesan.

"Resepmu yang terbaik. Namjoon hyung tidak salah memilihmu."

"Hm. Tadi mengejekku sekarang memujiku. Pembual ulung."

"Yah! Yah! Kau ini maunya apa sih, hyung?"

Seokjin hyung tertawa lagi. Laki-laki cantik itu melepas apron pinknya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu dapur. Ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali duduk di samping Taehyung dengan dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Kenapa coklat?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba dia memukul menyentil kepalaku cukup keras.

"Kopi saja kau ini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" Aku mendecih pelan dan melanjutkan makanku.

Omong-omong soal Seokjin hyung..., aku pernah berpikir untuk menyukai ‒ _dalam artian cinta_ ‒ kalau saja ibuku tidak bilang, "Seokjin itu kakak sepupumu, kau harus sopan padanya" saat usiaku tujuhbelas tahun.

Seokjin hyung itu orang yang baik, sangat. Dia perduli pada orang. Dia mau berusaha demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Beruntungnya, Namjoon hyung ‒ _tunangannya_ ‒ memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan Seokjin hyung. Sama-sama perduli dengan orang lain. Yah, kadang Namjoon hyung itu tidak menunjukkan rasa perdulinya secara terang-terangan.

"Tae..."

"Iya, hyung?" Aku cukup terkejut karena Seokjin hyung memanggilku, tiba-tiba. Atau mungkin aku yang melamun?

Kulirik dia yang sedang meniupi gelas kaca berisi coklat panas penuh.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

"...Iya. Kenapa, hyung? Terlihat jelas?"

Dia menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sih. Biasanya, 'kan kau ke sini kalau ada maunya."

 _Kampret_.

Dia tertawa. Aku mengumpatinya, dalam hati. Tapi, memang benar sih aku banyak pikiran.

"Ahahaha. Perutku sakit! Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kabar skripsimu?"

"Masih jauh dari kata _'Oke'_."

Seokjin hyung menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin dia paham keadaanku sekarang ini. Penuh tekanan. Bab lima skripsiku masih belum selesai.

"Dibawa santai saja. Biasanya apa yang kau anggap beban itu akan selesai lebih lama."

Aku diam tapi, aku tetap mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin. Namun, aku lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan sisa _brownies_ -ku.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan hal lain. Dan itu samasekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan skripsimu."

"Hyung, a-aku, bagaimana kau‒"

Seokjin hyung hanya tersenyum, "Cepat ceritakan saja."

Aku diam. Tujuan awalku datang ke sini juga ingin bercerita kepada Seokjin hyung. Tapi, aku bingung harus mulai darimana. Untunglah, Seokjin hyung orang yang sangat peka.

"A-aku punya orang yang kusukai."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Orang seperti apa yang beruntung disukai olehmu?"

"Dia laki-laki muda. Cantik. Aku bertemu dengannya setiap jam sepuluh malam di halte bus. Ia bekerja di klinik kesehatan. Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

"Wah, bagus, Tae. Dia pasti orang baik." Seokjin hyung tersenyum.

"Tapi, ada satu kekurangannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia tunarungu."

Kulihat mata Seokjin hyung sedikit melebar. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Hangat.

"Dia laki-laki yang luar biasa. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Jika kau mempermasalahkan kedua orangtuamu, mereka akan merestui hubungan kalian. Bibi dan Paman Kim orang baik."

Aku menggeleng. "Mama dan Papa sudah membiarkan aku memilih pasanganku kelak. Masalahnya ada di kakaknya Jungkook."

"Kenapa dengan kakaknya?"

"Aku takut kakaknya melarang Jungkook untuk bekerja lagi."

"Lho? Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Lagipula, walaupun Jungkook punya keterbelakangan itu tidak menjadikan dia harus bekerja di rumah selamanya."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Hanya saja, kakaknya itu orang yang dingin. Tatapannya saat bertemu denganku, sangat tidak bersahabat."

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menyeruput coklat hangatnya. "Berpikiran positif. Mungkin kakaknya Jungkook hanya ingin melindungi adiknya saja. Kau harus berusaha kalau mau kisah cintamu berakhir bahagia."

Aku terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Seokjin hyung. Aku harus berusaha meyakinkan kakak Jungkook. Aku harus menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintai Jungkook apa adanya bukan atas dasar _suka karena fisiknya yang cantik_.

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

"Hei!"

"Maaf!"

Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan kata "Maaf" tanpa melihat orang yang tak sengaja aku tabrak. Aku juga masih bersalah karena telah berbohong kepada Taehyung. Sebenarnya ibuku tidak datang ke rumahku hari ini.

Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _dia_. _Dia_ si Pustakawan manis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menari-nari di kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya dua hari belakangan ini. Dan itu membuatku semakin frustasi jika tidak bertemu dengannya.

 _Dia_ manis. Kusebut dia _Seoltang_. Katakanlah aku pengecut karena aku belum meminta kontaknya. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Payah sekali...

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sial! Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Ini sudah jam setengah enam sore. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Berharap perpustakaan yang sering aku kunjungi belum ditutup. Tempat itu...satu-satunya tempat yang bisa mempertemukanku dengan _Seoltang_.

"Haah... Haah... Masih sempat, walau ha-hanya sebentar."

Perpustakaan itu masih buka tapi, sudah sepi. Kupikir si _Seoltang_ sedang di dalam. Merapikan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan hari ini oleh peminjamnya.

Atau mungkin dia bersiap untuk pulang? Entahlah. Aku langsung masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Aku nyaris menabrak sosok manis itu jika saja refleksku buruk.

"Jika kau ingin meminjam buku lebih baik besok saja. Aku akan pulang," katanya ketus. Astaga, walaupun nada bicaranya tidak manis tapi, aku semakin menyukainya.

"Kumohon sebentar saja. Aku mahasiswa yang sedang mengejar skripsi. Aku butuh referensi lain malam ini. Tolong." Aku memohon. Dan berbohong. Tentu saja. Skripsiku sudah nyaris selesai.

' _Oh, Tuhan maafkan aku karena telah berbohong kepada banyak orang.'–Park Jimin._

Seoltang terdiam. Mungkin ia bingung. Tapi, wajah datarnya itu meragukanku!

"Ayolah, kumohon. Aku baru saja mengantar sahabatku ke klub bahasa isyarat, makanya aku telat. Tolonglah."

"Baiklah. Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk memutuskan buku yang akan kau pinjam."

 _Mulus_.

Dia membuka pintu perpustakaan lagi. Aku senang bukan main. Hei, Bung, sepuluh menit itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk modus.

Di sinilah aku berakting. Berlari kecil mengelilingi rak buku di perpustakaan kota.

"Jangan berlama-lama. Aku harus pulang, adikku menunggu di rumah."

"I-iya, ini sebentar lagi."

Gugup sialan! Aku pasti terdengar payah dengan nada gugup seperti tadi. Ah, runtuh sudah _image cool_ milikku di hadapannya.

Aku masih berpura-pura mencari buku-buku yang sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan itu. Dari balik buku-buku yang saling berhimpitan itu, aku melihat wajahnya. Melihat wajah manisnya yang sedang menyalakan komputer. Ah, astaga, kulitnya putih mulus bak manekin. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia itu manusia.

"Hei, bocah! Apa kau sudah menemukan bukumu?"

"T-tidak. Eh, iya! Maaf, aku terkejut."

Dua kali gugup, sial! Aku langsung membawa dua buku tebal dan dua buku tipis tentang Ekonomi. _Seoltang_ -ku ‒ehem‒ maksudku laki-laki manis itu menandai buku-buku yang kupinjam di daftar buku perpustakaan.

"Fakultas Ekonomi, eh?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya jadi, aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku sambil meringis.

"Tolong tunjukkan kartu tanda anggota perpustakaan dan tanda pengenalnya."

"Ini."

Aku memandangi wajah datarnya. Dia selalu berwajah datar tapi, itu tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya. Dia adalah makhluk yang paling beruntung karena diberi fisik yang nyaris sempurna, jauh dari kata cacat.

"Min. Oi, Park! Ya! Park Jimin!"

"Oh, astaga! Maaf aku melamun."

Dia mendecih. "Ini buku-bukumu, juga kartumu. Kembalikan sebelum tanggal yang tertera di kartu itu."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan lupa, hm...?"

"Sama-sama. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku."

Dia mematikan komputernya dan memastikan semua sambungan listrik pada komputer sudah mati. Lalu, kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju pintu utama perpustakaan. Aku baru sadar, ia memiliki kaki yang indah. Lebih indah dari perempuan pada umumnya.

"Hei, ada apa kau? Cepat keluar atau mau aku kunci dari luar?"

"Tunggu!"

Aku berlari kecil keluar perpustakaan. Kulihat dia sibuk mengunci pintu. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih duabelas menit. Sudah sedikit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di daerah perpustakaan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" dia tanya aku.

"Tentu saja, menunggumu."

"Oh, aku sudah berumur duapuluh lima tahun. Aku bukan lagi mahasiswa sepertimu. Sana pulang."

"Tapi, aku penyebab kau pulang terlambat. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih." Dia berbalik arah dan mulai menuruni tangga depan. Aku meraih tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku antar pulang, tidak ada penolakan."

"H-hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue to chapter 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:** Hm..., daku lagi tergila-gila perpustakaan kota di luar negeri. Astaga, keren-keren. Andaikan perpustakaan di kotaku juga seperti di Korea sana. Eh, kalian juga bisa cek _works_ saya di wattpad: **Ava_kkk**. Okelah banyak cincongnya, tinggalkan jejak, yaa. _Gomawo~_


End file.
